


Back Alley Pussy

by Sonntam



Category: Demonheart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bright screws around a lot, Canon-Typical Cringeworthy Flirts from Brash, Dirty Talk, Explicit Mention of Sex with Fem!Cultist, F/M, Jealousy, Manipulative Bright, Public Sex, essentially two assholes fell in love, mild violence, what is love? baby don't hurt me don't hurt me no more etc.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22542952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonntam/pseuds/Sonntam
Summary: Brash reunites with Bright in a dark alley of Ravage and the long lost lovers curse each other, have a heart to heart and then fuck right on the spot.
Relationships: Sir Brash/Bright (Demonheart)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Back Alley Pussy

Bright adjusted her armor. The cultist was already long gone. That was the benefit of wearing to little clothing: you could have sex with clothes still on and breezily move on after you are done.

The excitement of seeing so many scantily clad people faded away by now. Bright still enjoyed the convenience of bare flesh, but more for convenience than the tantalizing sight. Bright could so easily slip her hand into the thin strips of clothing, touch the soft flesh of a breast. The loincloth was easily moved aside and another arm rubbed the sweet spot of the woman. Bright loved pleasuring the cultists. A lot of the girls were well acquainted with the pleasure of the flesh and eager for more. It was nothing like the shy fumblings Bright had in her hometown. Here the women were shameless. 

Just a few minutes ago she bent this girl over and finger-fucked her over some barrels. Anyone could look into the alley and appreciate this sight. Of course, with this sight being so widespread, not many were tempted to even glance their way.

Even so, Bright did catch some shadowy figure looming at the corner. She noticed him after she made the cultist cum and untied her own pants. The cultist girl pushed her tongue inside Bright and eagerly licked her wet pussy. Bright held the girl’s head and quickly came. Practice makes it perfect, doesn’t it?

Out of the corner of her eyes Bright watched the hooded figure. She often flattered herself, that her beauty was entrancing. If even assassins held their blades just to watch her fuck, then she had to be quite ravishing.

Now, after Bright tied her pants, adjusted her armor, she was getting tired of the attention. What did a girl have to do, to make the assassin strike? She already removed her armor, had sex and put it back on. Was she supposed to slit her own throat to make the shadowy man move?

Bright stopped fiddling around with armor straps and lazily walked further into the alley. She heard faint steps behind her. Good. 

The assailant got closer, closer… and Bright stepped quickly aside and whirled around. She saw now the man up close: dark hood, mask over his mouth, nondescript armor. He was alone. Bright could take him.

Her fast movements were no match for the man. She had her arms around him and her blade at his throat the very next second.

“Who sent you, handsome?”

“Flirting with every piece of shit you come across, huh?”

The hoarse low voice… Bright’s heart leapt in her chest.

“Brash!”

She dropped the dagger. Brash turned around and with a snarl pushed Bright against a wall.

“Happy to see me, whore? Not getting enough dick around these parts?”

Brash’s strong grip was enough to send tears into Bright’s eyes. Of course, it may just have been the happiness from the reunion.

“I missed you, Brash,” exhaled Bright.

His eyes widened in surprise and for a moment she read hope in his eyes... before they narrowed with suspicion. Bright almost laughed at this spectacle. It was always like like this with Brash: he could handle insults easily, but the moment you showed him warmth he acted like he was punched in the gut. 

“You lying bitch. You had plenty of company to quench that loneliness., ain’t that so?”

Brash’s grasp was hard enough to border on cruel. But his gaze wandered over her face, trying to find for reasons to believe her.

“I thought you left me… I was so lonely, Brash,” Bright looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, gauging his reaction. This was not even a lie. Brash was damn wrong if he thought she was going to pine him for the rest of the life if he tossed her aside and forgot about all his promise.

“That witch not enough to keep your bed warm?”

Funny enough, Ari was the one who refused sleeping with Bright out of consideration for Brash’s feelings. As Ari said, she did not want to make things any more complicated. Ari had more faith that the knight would return come to her than Bright had herself.

“Ari is my friend, Brash.”

Bright put her hands on Brash’s forearms, not trying to remove them, but trying to soothe him. 

It was working: despite his harsh words, his low voice revealed his struggle. He wanted Bright’s words to be true. 

And judging by the bulge pressing into her, he wanted her in the regular way as well.

Bright leaned in to kiss him, trusting that he would not stop her. He did relent his grip, but soon caught her hands when she reached for the mask.

“Stop! I am a fugitive on the run.”

“There is no one here but us, Brash.”

Brash growled. 

“You horny slut. Did not get enough from those cultists?”

Bright’s eyelashes trembled as she looked with downcast eyes at Brash. 

“They are not you, Brash.”

Brash pushed her into the wall with his whole body. He was breathing hard. Bright writhed in mock resistance, pushing her leg between his. She let her wet lips fall open and with hooded eyes looked at Brash.

His arms squeezed around her waist, enough to leave bruises. That was good. Bright put her hand on the bulge. As it turned out, it was a leather codpiece and not his erection, as she hoped.

“Stop that, kitty girl.”

Brash’s warm breath fell on Bright’s face. He was visibly struggling between reason and desire.

Bright moved her mouth closer to Brash’s earlobe and sucked on it. Even there he had a scar. Bright licked it, playing with it with her tongue.

Brash tore himself away from her, shoving her back. He was panting.

“You fucking bitch. You want it that badly, huh?”

Then he grabbed her, pushing her face down on nearby crates. 

“Cheap whore,” spit out Brash.

Bright felt teeth sinking into her neck. She moaned. Hands squeezed her ass as Brash sucked and bit her neck. Marking her, as she was thrilled to realize.

Soon she felt her pants being pulled down.

“No underwear, pussy?”

Despite the playful tone, Brash’s grip became punishing. He really did not like her screwing around, did he?

“You are lucky I am wearing this much clothes as it is,” Bright’s annoyance showed in her voice. 

“Becoming a fucking cultist yourself… wanting to suck demon cock that badly?”

“Not as much as you want your lord’s dick up your ass,” retorted Bright. She was right, in a way. Only lord Mace could have kept Brash from her. It stung.

Her words made Brash pause.

“Please don’t tell me, you’ve been really fucking him.”

“No, I haven’t.”

It did not reassure Bright. Brash was still uncharacteristically quiet and his voice almost solemn. She kicked with her boot at his legs:

“Then what? Sucking him off?”

Brash growled: 

“Shut up!”

Bright turned around on her back, to look Brash in the eyes.

“Spit it out already.”

With a low growl, Brash pushed Bright against the crates, painfully knocking her head. His face was inches away from hers, teeth bared in a snarl.

“You want to know what I did to him? To my lord and master? I left him to die. I abandoned him and my brothers because I was too scared to die.”

That was not what Bright expected to hear.

“Brash…” she said softly.

“And now I’m here,” continued Brash, his eyes obsessively searching for something. “And you’re here. Spreading your legs for me.” 

Bright caressed his cheek.

“So much self-pity. Your lord Mace was using you as much as you were using him. What are you feeling sorry for?”

“… maybe you’re right. Even so…”

Brash still looked torn. Guilt was not a good look on him.

“And I, Brash, know what a piece of shit you are. I still love you.”

It wasn’t the first time Bright said those words. She told Mark she loved him and he told her the same. Were they both lying or were they too dumb to know better? Was she now knowing better or did she just want Brash on his knees, begging for her love?

Hesitantly, Brash bent down to kiss her. He pushed the mask up and it now tickled her nose and closed eyes. He was surprisingly gentle. Bright deepened the kiss and wrapped her legs around him. Satisfaction spread through her. Finally, no insecure jabs or fake posturing. It never did much to hide how deeply in love Brash was with her.

His gentleness did not last. Soon his kissing became more urgent, more desperate. It was as if he was scared she would leave, disappear into thin air. Bright did not share his worries, but she became impatient. Her insides were pulsing with heat and all this foreplay was getting too outdrawn.

“Take me, Brash.”

At last, she did not have to say it twice. With jerked movements he pulled down his pants and with a single movement pushed inside her.

Bright gasped. Despite her preference for women, she had more than a few men in past weeks. Enough to make her nice and loose, but Brash was big. Better than the alternative: she did not know how she would handle the disappointment if she could not properly fill her up.

He set up a rough pace, muttering her name and twisting his hand around her hair. 

“Brash…”

The enjoyment faded quickly. Wrong angle. The man was too desperate to hold on to her, to actually notice her reactions.

“Could you… take me from behind?”

“What, can’t imagine your bard boy with me looming over you?”

Bright punched him in the stomach. With his armor still on, he probably barely felt it. Still, he should stop imagining her fucking any man she came across. 

“You only know how to satisfy your lord, do you? I can’t get off with you humping me like a dog.”

Brash snarled:

“As you wish, my little pussy.”

Despite his words, Brash did not turn her around. Instead he reached with his callous hands for her opening and rubbed it. His movements became slower as he watched Bright. 

“Like that… but in circles.”

Brash rubbed her as she said. His dick went in deep inside her and pulled out almost all the way out. His pace picked up again as Brash became more sure he did it right. Bright was panting and reached out for him, wanting to be even closer. Her arms held him by the hips which fucked into her.

“Brash… Brash…”

Men always loved the sound of their name. Brash was no different, soon hammering into her with no finesse. Bright was close enough to the edge not to care. 

“You are so… huge… yes, Brash.”

Brash slammed inside Bright, making the crates shake. Bright moaned, not trying to keep her voice down. With trembling hands Brash pulled her up and kissed her again. Bright wrapped her arms around his shoulders and felt herself being lifted up by her butt. She was sheathed on his dick and squeezed around him. Brash’s breath stuttered. 

“My pussy… my little… pussy…”

He breathed hotly, now screwing her against a wall. Bright pushed herself up and down on his dick as much as she could. The jerky, quick movements were not as deep as before, but Bright felt even more full. Brash’s fingers dug into her ass, lifting her up and lowering her on his cock.

“So hungry… for my cock… right, pussy?”

Brash nosed her neck, breathing in her scent deeply. Bright regretted the amount of clothes they still had on. She wanted to press her breasts to his wide chest, lick the sweat of his body. She saw him without his clothes, yet it was not enough. She wanted to explore his body, see him at his most vulnerable.

“Brash, harder.”

As it turned out, Brash could fuck her even deeper. Bright was pressed so tightly against the wall, she could barely breathe. Brush fucked into her like a madman, his cock seated deep inside her.

Bright gasped and writhed, but by now she could barely move. Instead she held on to Brash and let waves of pleasure roll over her. 

“Brash, I’m…”

Brash grunted and spilled into her. Bright eagerly squeezed around him, so close to the edge.

“Brash, I need…”

Brash hauled her over to the crates, laid her down and put his weight on her back.

“Can’t come with my ugly mug in front of you, huh?”

Brash harshly rubbed her clit, with his dick softening inside her.

“No, I…”

His mouth closed on her neck scar and licked it. Bright felt her legs trembling in soon climax.

“Brash!”

She gasped his name as she came. Brash circled her clit as she moaned and pressed light kisses to her neck.

“Surprised you did not call out the name of someone else.”

“Sod off, Brash,” half-heartedly said Bright. She wanted to lay limp and satisfied. As the afterglow faded, she realized she picked the wrong spot for it. Rotten smell of fish assaulted her nose and her armor pressed into her sides. Crates were not a good replacements for a bed.

Brash got off her and wiped his wet fingers on her pants.

“Time for me to make room for the next guy wanting to pound you in that wet pussy?”

Bright did not bother with rolling her eyes and got up, pulling up her pants and straightening her clothes. Her scarf laid in the dirt and she shook the dust off it, before she wrapped it around her neck scar.

“Let’s get serious, Brash. Assassins are after me and I need to leave the city.”

“And you still let your guard down enough to fuck in some alley?”

Bright smiled wolfishly:

“If the assassins attack two demonhearts, then that’s their problem.”

“You are some wild pussy, alright.”

Bright picked up her dagger and threw it piercing a rat’s head. She flashed a grin at Brash in response to his words. With the rat dangling from her hand, she headed towards the church of the cultists. She would have time to explain her plan to Brash. She did not have to look back to know that as always, grumbling and cursing, Brash followed.


End file.
